Aishiteru?
by Yuki40
Summary: Shu hat eine art Unfall und Yuki kommt wieder aus NJ zurück wie wird er reagieren
1. Kapitel2

19.01.02 Titel: Aishiteru??? Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Yuki40 E-Mail:biggi300@freenet.de  
  
Rating: PG-16 ( Würde ich sagen! Kein Schimmer hat!)  
  
Warning: Yaoi, Rape, lemon, romantik, OOC  
  
Pairing: Yuki x Shuichi, später vielleicht noch andere  
  
Disclaimer: Yuki, Shuichi und die anderen gehören nicht mir und ich mache auch kein Geld damit.  
  
Kommentar: Ist meine erste FanFiction die ich Hochlade. Die Geschichte spuckt mir schon länger im Kopf herum. Shu-chan hat eine Art Unfall. Yuki kommt aus NY zurück, wie wird er reagieren?  
  
Widmung: Die Fic widme ich Natalie die ich mit Yaoi angesteckt habe, Cindy hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder * beide ganz doll knudeln*, Mandy mit der ich in der Schule andauernd über Mangas rede und die Lehre deswegen durchdrehen (Habe was du nicht hast!) hoffe das du denn nächsten Teil Betalesen kannst, Betty meine große Fei daisuki und alle Yaoi- Fans da draußen wir müssen zusammen halten.  
  
Möge das Spiel beginnen!!! O.o Ups, falscher Text.  
  
UUUUUND LOS GEHT'S!!!!  
  
Aishiteru???  
"Piep...piep.piep.piep.piep" 'Was ist das für ein Piepen? Und diese wirren Stimmen! Was sagen sie, aufwachen?' "Sagen sie seinen Eltern bescheid, sie können ihn sofort sehen!" "Mache ich Doktor!"  
  
'Wo bin ich, was ist passiert?' "Shuichi können sie mich hören?" Ich kratze ein Ja aus meiner trockenen Lunge. "Mache sie bitte die Augen auf! Wir müssen sie Untersuchen!" Ich fange an zu blinzeln und schlage dann meine Augen auf. Ich liege in einem weißen Zimmer und rechts neben mir ist ein großer Mann in einen weißen Kittel. Auf dem Schild das an seiner linken Brusttasche hängt, steht "Dr. Harz". Ich schaue ihn wohl fragend an denn er fängt an zu reden.  
  
"Sie hatten einen Unfall, von dem wir nicht wissen was genau passiert ist, man hat sie mitten in der Nacht gefunden und hergebracht. Sie lagen eine Woche im Koma!" Jetzt starre ich ihn mit großen Augen an. 'Was für ein Unfall? Ich kann mich an keinen Unfall erinnern!"' Der Doktor redete weiter:"Sie haben ein paar Prellungen, ihr rechtes Bein ist gebrochen, beide Beine haben Kwätschungen (hatte keine Ahnung wie das geschrieben wird) erlitten, sie werden das laufen wieder erlernen müssen!" Ich kann mich immer noch nicht erinnern aber ich merke dass der mir noch etwas verschweigt. "Sie ., er atmet einmal tief durch: wurden auch Vergewaltigt! Können sie sich jetzt erinnern?"  
  
Ich schaue ihn geschockt an. 'Ja, jetzt kommt alles wieder hoch. Die 5 Kerle, sie hatten mich gejagt von der Party direkt in eine Sackgasse.  
  
TBC  
  
Das war's auch schon. Der nächste Teil wird länger versprochen. Ich werde ihn Dienstag/Mittwoch hochladen. Yuki wird erst in Teil 3 auftauchen und der wird auf sich warten lassen, da er mit Yuki's POV beginnt und ich schon am Anfang nicht weiter komme. Außerdem ist da noch die Schule. Die 10 Klasse ist eine Qual, ne! Bis zum nächsten mal, dann ist wieder Gravitation-Zeit. Yuki40 


	2. Teil2

Winke,winke *blush* Falscher Text Hallo alle miteinander es ist wieder *alle* GRAVIZEIT  
  
Teil2 Als ich das geschrieben habe, hörte ich Touched von Gravi.  
  
Flashback '.bis in eine Sackgasse. Als ich das merkte war es schon zu spät. Zwei kamen auf mich zu und stemmten meine Arme gegen die Wand hinter mir. Sie zogen meine Beine auseinender und drückten sie mit ihren Beinen an die Wand. So konnte ich mich nicht mehr wehren, dass einzige was ich noch bewegen konnte war mein Kopf.  
  
Die 3 anderen kamen dann auf mich zu. Der in der Mitte war wohl der Boss, denn er nickte den 2 Kerlen neben sich zu. Sie nickten sofort zurück und standen nun genau vor mir, während der Boss ein Stück weiter hinter ihnen stand. Der größere von beiden, knöpfte mein Hemd auf und legte über meine gesamte Brust. Ich konnte den anderen nicht sehen, aber ich merkte wie er an meiner Hose rumfummelte und er zog sie samt Boxershorts runter. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren konnte aber nur schreien und meinen Kopf schütteln. Auf einmal drehten sie mich mit dem Bauch zur Wand und ich hörte wie die Boss auf mich zukam und seinen Rissverschluss öffnete.  
  
Er drang einfach in mich ein. Ich schrie mir bei jedem Stoss die Lunge aus den Hals. Als er dann fertig war haben sich die anderen 4 an mich vergangen. Ich war halb bewusstlos als sie fertig waren. Sie ließen mich los und ich rutschte auf den Boden.  
  
Auf einmal hörte ich Motoren Geräusche. Neben mir tauchte plötzlich ein Motorrad auf. Der Boss saß darauf.  
  
Er fuhr los und genau auf mich zu. Ich hörte wie meine Knochen knackten, er ist ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken über meine Beine gefahren. Gleichzeitig schlugen die anderen auf mich ein. Ich schrie vor schmerzen auf, es tat höllisch weh.  
  
Plötzlich waren sie weg, alle 5! Auf einmal wurde alles schwarz um mich herum und fiel in ein dunkles Loch. Ich bin bewusstlos geworden!' Flashback Ende  
  
Ungefähr so erzählte ich es auch der Polizei, ich musste eine Personenbeschreibung aufgeben. Zum Glück konnte ich die Gangster trotz der Dunkelheit erkennen.  
  
Hiro, K und Suguru kamen mich oft besuchen. Sogar Ryuichi kam mich mit Kuma-chan besuchen, fast so oft wie Hiro.  
  
Die Presse weist von allem bis jetzt noch nicht. K meinte wenn sie es wüsten wurden sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen und ich könnte mich nicht auskurieren.  
  
Schon eine Woche nach dem Unfall fing ich mit dem Training an. Ich wollte unbedingt wieder laufen und das bevor Yuki wiederkommt, dass habe ich mir fest vorgenommen. Yuki soll von all dem nichts wissen. Er soll in NY seine Arbeit in Ruhe beenden, außerdem will ich nicht, dass er mich für schwach hält.  
  
Nach 2 Wochen Training waren schon leichte Fortschritte zu sehen. Ich kann inzwischen mein Bein leicht anheben und sogar leicht anwinkeln. Hiro ist fast täglich bei mir und hilft mir beim Training. Die Ärzte meinten bei K bemühte ich mich sehr, dass kommt daher, weil er mir mit seiner Waffe gedroht hatte.  
  
Seitdem die Ärzte dass erwähnt hatten kam K öfters zum Training. Und jedes Mal wenn ich schlapp mache bittet er mich mit seiner Magnum lieb zum weitermachen.  
  
Zwei Monate sind in zwischen vergangen und heute ist der 23. Februar Yuki's Geburtstag. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich anrufen aber ich traue mich nicht. Er würde bestimmt fragen was los war, wieso ich mich nicht gemeldet habe. Oder er ist wieder nur genervt von mir.  
  
1 Monat später Heute ist der 25. März. Mein zwanzigster Geburtstag rückt immer näher und somit auch Widerankommen aus NY. (Ich weis blöder Satz) Jedenfalls hat er gesagt, dass er an diesem Tag wiederkommt.  
  
Ich habe inzwischen sehr große Fortschritte gemacht. Ich kann schon fast problemlos auf Krücken laufen. Aber ich will bis zu Yuki's Ankunft ohne gedankliche(O.o???) Hilfe laufen und rennen.  
  
Der Arzt meint aber, dass ich das nicht schaffen könnte, nicht in so kurzer Zeit. Ich werde ihm und alle anderen beweisen, dass ich es schaffen kann.  
  
Es gibt aber noch ein anderes Problem. Ich wohne jetzt seit, knapp einen Monat wieder in Yuki's Wohnung und genau da habe ich normaler weise bestimmte Endfindungen, die ich früher meistens unterdrückt habe. (Eine langer Satz) Aber jetzt ist da keine einzige.  
  
Der Arzt meinte dazu, dass ich durch die Vergewaltigung einen Schock hätte und wohlmöglich Impotent sei.  
  
Und ja, er hat Recht!!! Egal wie oft ich mich streichle und an Yuki dachte es geschah nichts nicht mal ein zucken.  
  
Wie soll ich das bloß Yuki erklären ohne das er was von dem Unfall erwährt.  
Das war Teil 2. Ich finde so richtige Angst ist es ja nicht *Schulternzuck* Ein großes Danke an Mandy fürs Betalesen dafür kriegst du ne tolle Belohnung und an Sandy, danke fürs Review und die Verbesserung (mein PC kannte das Wort nicht) ich hoffe dir gefällt der Teil, ist auch viel länger geworden. Ich versuche den nächsten Teil am Wochenende, wenn es wieder heißt *alle schreien* GRAVIZEIT  
  
Tschau 


	3. Teil3

Hallo, nu da!  
  
Sorry, dass der 3 Teil eine Woche zu spät ist *sich schämend in die Ecke verkriecht* aber es war die letzte Woche vor den Ferien und da schreiben die meisten Lehrer Arbeiten.  
  
Aber jetzt sind Ferien und ich habe genug Zeit zum schreiben, hab ja noch ne andere Fic. *Schleichwerbung für verlorene Liebe mach*  
  
So, jetzt aba los!!!  
  
Hiro's POV  
  
Mit jedem Tag wird Shuichi besser. In ca. einem Monat wird er wahrscheinlich keine Krücken mehr brauchen. Aber Shuichi will unbedingt bis zum 16. April ohne Probleme laufen.  
  
Ich kann ihn ja verstehen, ich würde für Ayaka das gleiche machen, aber er übertreibt.  
  
Der Arzt hatte meinte Shuichi brauche mit Sicherheit mehr als ein Jahr um wieder einigermaßen zu laufen, aber er hat es geschafft innerhalb von 3 Monaten mit Hilfe zu laufen. Was meiner Meinung nach schon ein Wunder ist. Und wenn er weiter so hart Trainiert wird er noch zusammen brechen.  
  
K hat es auch versucht, mit deiner Magnum hatte er sogar zwei Warnschüsse abgefeuert, selbst das hatte nicht geholfen. Shuichi hatte K einfach ignoriert und weiter Trainiert.  
  
Wahrscheinlich macht er das nur um sein anderes Problem zu vergessen. Er kam weinend vom Arzt wieder und erzählte mir alles. Ich hatte mir so etwas schon gedacht. Es ist sogar logisch das so was passiert, bei diesem Erlebnis.  
  
Die letzten Tage sind auch schon vergangen, heute ist der 16. April, Yuki's Ankunft. Alle vermuten, dass er später kommt, da er sich nicht bei Tohma nicht gemeldet hat. Ein Grund mehr für Shuichi heute an seinem Geburtstag zu Trainieren.  
  
Wir haben ihn heute Früh gefeiert. Er war richtig überrascht und auf seinem Gesicht war zum ersten Mal nach dem Unfall ein echtes lächeln.  
  
Jetzt ist es schon fast abends, inzwischen sind alle schon gegangen und Shuichi Trainiert wieder. Ich werde jetzt mal besser gehen ,Ayaka wartet sicher schon auf mich.  
  
"Shuichi!" "Hn!" "Ich gehe jetzt. Trainiere nicht mehr so lange, ja!?" "Ja!" Ich weis, dass er lügt, man hört es aus der Stimme heraus. In der Hinsicht hat er sich nicht geändert. Aber seit dem Unfall hab ich ihn nicht mehr Lachend, geschweige den gesehen wie er lächelte. Nur heute war da ein kleines lächeln was den anderen entgangen ist, mir aber nicht.  
  
Er merkt nicht mal, dass ich gehe. Hoffentlich wird alles wieder gut.  
  
TBC  
  
Ihr liest richtig kein Yuki. Er kommt aber im nächsten Teil. Ich musste Hiro dazwischen schieben sonst hätte ich wieder aus Shuichi's Sicht schreiben müssen und ich wollte Hiro's Gefühle/ Meinung dazu schreiben.  
  
An alle die meine Fic lesen und mir reviewt haben ein großes DANKE.  
  
Bis dann, wenn GRAVIZEIT ist.  
  
Ps: Mandy, danke fürs Betalesen. 


	4. Teil4

Hallo da bin ich wieder.  
  
Es hat zwar 2 Wochen gedauert aber dafür schreibe ich schon am 7 Teil und die anderen Teile muss ich noch abtippen.   
Und Yuki taucht jetzt endlich nach einem Teil Verspätung auf.  
  
Danke für die Reviews.  
  
Und los geht's.  
  
Teil 4  
  
‚ Kuso,  
müssen die immer so langsam sein.'   
„Mister Yuki ihr Auto ist soeben angekommen!"   
‚Endlich!'  
  
// Du solltest dich Bedanken, auch wenn das Auto zu spät kommt, der Fahrer hat sich bemüht!//   
  
‚Grr, muss dieser Baka mir jetzt im Kopf rumschwirren!'   
Yuki murmelt trotzdem ein Danke, steigt in den Wagen und fährt davon, eine erstarrte Stuadess zurück lassen   
  
Währendessen bei Shuichi.  
  
‚In einer stunde ist Mitternacht,   
Yuki kommt wohl doch nicht.   
Umso besser, dann kann ich Trainieren.   
Aber warum bin ich dann so traurig darüber, dass er nicht kommt.  
  
//Yuki's Abfahrt  
  
„Yuki…schnief...ich...!"   
  
„Hör auf zu heulen, Baka!"   
  
„Aber…!"   
  
„Ich bin an deinen 20 Geburtstag wieder zurück!"   
  
„Ehrlich?"   
  
„Ja!"   
  
„Versprichst du es?"  
  
„Versprochen, Baka!"   
Yuki drückt seine Lippen auf Shuichi's und besiegelt so das Versprechen, dann steigt er ins Flugzeug.//   
‚Ja, er hatte es mir Versprochen.  
Deswegen bin ich so traurig, weil er sein Versprechen nicht hält.'   
  
Mit diesen Gedanken läst er sich auf den Boden fallen und fangt an still zu weinen (stil zu weinen obwohl niemand da ist???)  
Yuki währenddessen rast (wie ein Irrer) durch die leeren Straßen.   
  
‚Noch 20 Minuten. Ich muss es schaffen, sonst breche ich mein Versprechen und der Baka heult mir 1 Woche die Ohren voll und das nur, weil die am Flughaffen so lange brauchten!'   
  
An einer roten Ampel wandert Yuki's Blick kurz auf den Beifahrersitz zu einer kleinen Schatulle.   
‚Hoffentlich gefällt ihm das Geschenk!"  
  
TBC  
  
Das war es schon wieder, ich weis der Teil war kurz. Der nächste wird länger, Versprochen!  
  
Während ihr das hier liest tippe ich schon Tei 5 ab.  
  
Tschau bis zur nächsten GRAVI-STUND  
  
Eure Yuki 


	5. Teil5

Und schon geht's weiter.  
  
Was ich aber noch zum Schreibstill sagen wollte ich weis er ist komisch aber man versteht alles, oder!?  
  
Ach ja, wenn das // vor einem Satz oder so steht, dann heißt das es eine art Flashback ist aber das habt ihr sicher schon gemerkt.   
  
Teil 5  
  
5 Minuten später steht Yuki im Flur von Shuichi's Wohnung und geht (will) ins Wohnzimmer, da dort das einzige Licht in der ganzen Wohnung ist, das brennt.   
Auf einmal bleibt er stehen und schaut sich um (im Flur).   
  
‚Wie sieht es den hier aus?   
Und was soll der Rollstuhl hier?   
Was hat dieser Baka nun schon wieder angestellt?!'   
  
Nach diesen Gedanken geht Yuki ins Wohnzimmer und stolpert gleich über den am Boden schlafenden Shuichi. Neben ihn liegen seine Krücken.   
  
Als Yuki sah wollte er weiter ins Schlafzimmer gehen, (da Shu-chan ja schläft) da sah er die Tränenspur auf Shuichi's Gesicht.   
  
‚Es ist noch nicht mal Mitternacht und er weint schon!'   
  
Yuki kniet sich zu Shuichi runter und schüttelt ihn sanft an der Schulter.   
  
„Shuichi, wach auf!"   
  
„Mhmm… was ist dann!...YUKI!!!"   
  
Shuichi schaut mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Yuki hoch.   
  
„Schrei doch nicht so, Baka. Und überhaupt es sind noch 15 Minuten bis Mitternacht und du heulst schon!"   
  
„Gomen Yuki, aber ich dachte du kommst nicht mehr! Deswegen habe ich geweint und dabei bin ich wohl eingeschlafen! Aber wie es aussieht war das ganze umsonst!", und ein schüchternes lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.   
  
„Du bist ein ziemlicher Baka, wenn du glaubst, dass ich mein Versprechen nicht halte. Ich hab es ja auch damals gehalten (im Vergnügungspark)!", Yuki schielt rüber zur Uhr.   
  
In diesen Moment fällt Shuichi seine "Verletzungen" ein,   
aber als er was sagen will redet Yuki weiter.   
  
„Noch 8 Minuten und das nur wegen diesem Blödmann!"   
  
„Welchen Blödmann?", fragt Shuichi, vergessen was er grade noch sagen wollte.   
  
„Der mir mein Auto gebracht hat, irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung und mein Auto kam später. Deswegen auch die Verspätung!", als Shuichi ansetzt zu reden spricht Yuki gleich weiter.   
  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber und ja ich habe mich bedankt. Und da die Zeit immer knapper wird. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Baka!"   
  
„Danke Yuki. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du doch noch gekommen bist und dein Versprechen gehalten hast!"   
  
„Schon das du dich freut. Ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich, na ja eigentlich sind es ja zwei!"   
  
„WAHA! Yuki, du hast ein Geschenk für mich!? Zeigen, zeigen, zeigen!", quengelt Shuichi.   
  
„Wenn du mir so kommst, behalte ich es und schenke es jemanden anderes!"   
  
„YUUUUKIIIIII, du bist gemeeeeiiiin!"   
  
„Sag bitte oder hast du keine Manieren!?"   
  
„BIIIIITTEEEEEEE YUUUUKIIIIII, ich werde auch ganz lieb sein."   
  
„Mhm na gut, weil du so lieb bitte gesagt hast! (Sag ja total OOC, Yuki würde so was doch nie sagen) Das erste ist ein Dinner, das wir morgen machen werden…!"   
  
„Jaaa, ich habe ein Dinner mit meinem Yuki, la la la la la la …!"   
  
„ Baka, halt die Klappe und mach die Augen zu!"   
  
Shuichi hält sofort seinen   
(süßen und zum anbeißenden)   
Mund und macht seine Augen zu.   
  
Yuki holt die kleine Schatulle, von vorhin, aus seiner Hosentasche und hält sie Shuichi vor die Nase.   
  
„Mach die Augen auf, Shuichi!"  
  
Er tut es und start die Schatulle fragend an und dann Yuki.   
  
„Was ist denn da drin Yuki?"   
  
„Mach sie auf, dann weist du es!"   
  
Shuichi nimmt die Schatulle in die (linke) Hand und macht sie mit der anderen auf.   
  
Auf einmal reist er seine Augen auf.   
  
„YUKI"  
  
, flüstert er heißer.   
TBC  
  
Na, was ist in der Schatulle, vielleicht der kleine Finger von Ryuichi oder von Thoma.  
  
Oder Yuki's Tagebuch in Miniformat.  
  
Ihr werdet es im nächsten Teil erfahren, den ich wahrscheinlich morgen Hochlade.  
  
Bis dann (morgen)  
  
Eure Yuki-chan 40   
  
PS: DANKE Mandy. 


	6. Teil6

Es geht endlich weiter.  
  
Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber mein Computer hatte einige Macken als der Virus gelöscht war und mein Kopf leergefegt.  
Dafür wird dieser Teil länger als die anderen. *es hofft*  
  
Viel Spaß!!!  
Teil6  
„Yuki, das ist ja…! Den kann ich nicht annehmen, der war doch bestimmt teuer?"  
, Shuichi starrt Yuki ungläubig an.  
  
„Bedeutet das etwa, dass du mic…?"   
Yuki stoppt ihn indem er einen Finger an Shuichis Mund legt.   
  
„Du musst ihn annehmen sonst bin ich sehr enttäuscht. Er soll dir zeigen was ich für dich fühle! Bitte nehme ihn!"   
  
„Ich werde ihn nehmen! Aber sage mir deine Gefühle für mich, bitte!"   
Shuichi hält Yuki die Schatulle hin und dieser nimmt den Gegenstand her raus.   
Gleichzeitig nimmt er Shuichis rechte Hand.   
  
Dieser lässt die Schatulle zu Boden fallen und beachtet sie nicht mehr.   
Langsam steckt Yuki den Ring an Shuichis rechten Ringfinger und küsst die Hand.   
  
„Aishiteru, Shindou Shuichi!"   
  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Yuki Eiri!"   
  
Yuki beugt sich vor und küsst kurz, aber zärtlich und liebevoll, Shuichis Lippen.   
Dieser lächelt ihn glücklich an.   
  
‚Endlich hat er es gesagt, dass er mich liebt.   
Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, so lange dafür gekämpft und jetzt ist es soweit.   
Ja, er hat mir sogar zum Beweis einen Ring geschenkt!'   
  
Langsam mustert er den Ring.   
Er war Silber und hatte einen kleinen Diamanten, an sich ein schlichter Ring aber der Diamant war gelblich grün.   
  
Es erinnert ihn an Katzen Augen und an Yukis Augen. [1]   
Er wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Yuki aufstand und über seine Krücken stolpert.  
------------------------------------------  
  
Eigentlich wollte er ja nur ins Schlaffzimmer gehen aber die Krücken lagen unglücklicherweise im Weg.   
Als er sah über was er gestolpert war, wunderte er sich, ihm fielen auch wieder der Rollstuhl und die anderen Sachen im Flur ein.   
  
„Shuichi, was machen eigentlich die ganzen Sachen im Flur hier? Und wofür brauchst du Krücken geschweige den einen Rollstuhl?"   
  
Er hatte sich wieder zu Shuichi gedreht und schaut in fragend an.   
Dieser hat hingegen seinen Blick von ihm abgewannt und starrt die Wand an.   
  
„Sag schon Shuichi, was ist passiert als ich weg war!?"   
  
„Nichts, es ist nichts passiert, Yuki!"   
  
„Irgendwas muss ja gewesen sein, was sollen die Sachen denn sonst hier machen, bestimmt nicht um sie zu verkaufen. Außerdem hast du seit November nicht mehr angerufen oder geschrieben. Nicht mal an meinen Geburtstag."   
  
Shuichi schaut ihn verwundert an, da er den letzten Satz mit leichter Enttäuschung ausgesprochen hat. Als er merkte was er gesagt hat wurde er leicht rot.   
„ Nicht das du denkst mich hätte es gestört, ich war froh meine Ruhe zu haben!"   
  
Er schaut Shuichi an der starrt schon wieder die Wand an.   
Einige Minuten vergehen, als er wieder das Wort ergreift.   
  
„Warum willst du mir nicht sagen was passiert ist?"   
„Wenn du es weißt, wirst du mich verlassen, dass weis ich ganz genau!"   
  
„ Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, egal was passiert ist!"  
„Wirst du nicht?"   
  
„Ja, ich werde bei dir bleiben! Sagst du mir nun was los ist?"   
  
„Ich hatte eine Art Unfall! Meine Beinen sind…waren…. gelähmt! Zum Teil sind sie es immer noch!" Jetzt erst er Yuki in die Augen.   
„Was hast du noch und wie ist der Unfall passiert?"   
  
„Ic… ich. , da waren 5 Männer, die haben…. Haben mich ver…. Verg… mich … mit ….gewalt… ge …..genom…..men!"   
Shuichi hat angefangen zu weinen und er wischt ihm still die Tränen weg.   
Als sich Shuichi etwas beruhigt hat redet er weiter.   
  
„Dann haben sie auf mich eingeschlagen und einer ist mit seinen Motorrad über meine Bein gefahren… *snief*! Dadurch bin ich…. Bin ich ….Im…po…..tent."  
  
Shuichi schaut in seine Augen und sieht dort puren Hass.   
„Du wirst mich verlassen, stimmt!?"   
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?"   
„In deinen Augen ist purer Hass auf mich zu sehen!"   
  
„Ich empfinde puren Hass, ja das stimmt, aber nicht für dich sondern für diese Kerle die dir das angetan haben!"   
  
Aus dem Hass in seinen Augen wird Liebe.   
„Yuki!"   
  
„Komm lass uns schlaffen gehen!"   
Er hebt Shuichi auf seine Arme und geht Richtung Schlaffzimmer.   
  
„Yukiiiiii, das kann ich doch auch selber! So verkrüppelt bin ich nun auch nicht!"   
  
„Ich trag dich doch nur, weil ich dich jetzt einfach tragen will und nicht weil du gelähmt bist!"   
  
Sanft legt er Shuichi aufs Bett, zieht ihn und sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legt sich zu Shuichi aufs Bett.   
„Yuki?"   
„Mhm?"   
  
„Danke, dass du bei mir bleibst!"   
  
„Kein Thema! Gute Nacht, Shuichi!"   
„Nacht, Yuki! Träum was Schönes!"   
Und beide schlafen mit einem sanften Lächeln auf dem Lippen und umarmt ein.  
-----------------------------------   
TBC  
Das war's auch schon wieder.  
Der nächste Teil wird wohl auf sich warten lassen, da ich noch keine Idee habe wie ich weiter schreibe. Und da ich noch einige Sachen einbauen will muss ich einen Verlauf planen, aber ich denke zu Ostern hab ich einen neuen Teil oben.  
Vielleicht schreibe ich auch einen Teil wo Yuki noch in NJ war, denn dort ist etwas passiert und das muss ich noch mit einbauen. Also bis dann und ein schönes Wochenende wünsch ich euch allen.  
[1] Kann mir vielleicht jemand sagen was für eine Augenfarbe Yuki hat????? 


End file.
